


Surviving the Reordering

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Gen, Gen Work, Survival Through Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into another universe where a young Jedi works with the Lord of the Sith to betray the Jedi Order to ensure her own survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surviving the Reordering

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a mix of two prompts (alternate universe and sacrifice) from the Star Wars flash meme on dreamwidth.

“We meet again, young Jedi.”

She inclines her head respectfully. Outside the windows of his office, the citizens continue on their daily routine unaware of what is happening within the offices of the Supreme Chancellor.

“Chancellor Palpatine.”

In the silence that follows she gathers her thoughts together, preparing to answer the question he asks as she senses the shift in the Force around them. How the elders of the Jedi Order had been so blind to what was in front of them the entire time she will never know. 

Complacent old fools.

“Why have you come before me once more?”

She meets his calm gaze unflinchingly underneath her hood. He knows her reasons well enough from prior meetings. That the simplest reason being of she is simply a young woman wishing to survive the things to come in her darkest visions.

“My answer is the same as before. I wish to survive the revealing of the Dark Side when the Jedi Order falls before it.”

He nods slowly as a smile slowly forms on his face.

“Do you have the required offering?”

Of course she does and it is always the same thing in their little game. Data modules of information that no Jedi would ever allow outsiders of the Order to see. She nods once and opens her hand to reveal the data module sitting in the palm of her hand.

“Of course I do, Chancellor.”

She sends it over to his waiting hand through the Force. Knowing full well that she is revealing secrets of the Jedi along with the inner workings of Temple security that no outsider is ever allowed to see. Watching in silence as he looks at the little thing he holds in his hand for a long moment before putting it away and looks at her with a smile.

“You have been most helpful, young Jedi. I do believe there is a place for you in the Reordering to come.”

She bows slowly, knowing that the security of his office is coming back to watch over the man in front of her. Time to show his security that the Jedi is playing nice still.

“Thank you for your time, Chancellor. I will consider your advice.”

He smiles lightly and inclines his head.

“Always happy to help a servant of the peace, Mistress Jedi.”

She departs his offices and the Senatorial Halls. The week before the War that becomes known as the Clone Wars begins, she leaves the Order permanently and disguises her lightsabers as a blaster.

 

Through the darkened lenses of her mask, she watches from the shadows of Palpatine’s office as Darth Vader rises from the fall of Anakin Skywalker and leaves to carry out the destruction of the Jedi Order. As Order 66 is given to further the destruction of the Order in other parts of the galaxy.

She blocks out the screaming ripples of the Force as the Jedi are cut down in countless waves of death as yellow eyes in a wrinkled scarred face turn to consider her and she moves to kneel before the Sith Lord.

For her part, she finds a place in one of the new empire’s more secretive organizations and observes the members of Imperial Senate when she happens to be on planet.


End file.
